


Bald Boyz

by broriqe



Category: oneyplays, supermega
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broriqe/pseuds/broriqe
Summary: Matt isn’t happy about Chris and Ryan shaving their heads.





	Bald Boyz

**Author's Note:**

> this is super fucking short, i’m sorry!! we all know chris is an egg man now but i noticed that ryan also had his hair removed a few months back
> 
> i’ve never posted anything before so if the formatting is fucked im apology. and also just if it sucks lmao

Matt’s kissing Ryan, lips moving against each other lazily, smacking softly and leaving his lips feeling tingly. He sighs happily into it and feels Ryan’s mouth pull into a grin, and Matt’s not sure if he’s genuinely happy with the situation or amused by Matt’s enjoyment of it. He settles on both, for his own pride and because realistically it’s probably the latter.

Matt licks at Ryan’s bottom lip, and Ryan’s mouth opens for him, tongues coming together and making them both moan quietly. Matt reaches up to run his hands through Ryan’s hair, pull him in closer, deepen the kiss even more, but his fingers are met with air and the soft prickles of recently buzzed hair.

He lets out a big huff, “Ugh! I hate that you shaved your hair off!”

Ryan barks out a laugh, honestly caught off guard, “I had to for the video, Matt!” he says through giggles, as if that was an excuse and he wasn’t going to do it eventually anyway.

”I still hate it,” Matt grumbles, running his fingers along the fuzzy absence of hair.

“What’s that, Matty? ‘Ryan, please go completely bald’? ‘I jerk off at night to the thought of rubbing my cock on your smooth-ass head’?”

“Ryan!” Matt shouts, and Ryan bursts into a laughing fit. “What is wrong with you?”

Ryan continues to laugh until Matt shuts him up with another kiss.

 

~

 

Matt lets out a breathy moan and his head tilts back against the wall when Chris’s knees hit the floor and he surges forward, mouthing at Matt’s clothed cock. He’s so hard and there’s too many layers, he needs those plush red lips on his dick _now_. He jams his thumbs into his jeans, pushing at them, but they’re too tight to get off still fastened and Chris, the angel, moves to undo them and helps Matt get them down enough where his erection springs free.

Chris grasps the other boy’s dick and flattens his tongue along the bottom, licking slowly from base to tip before slipping those wonderful lips over the head, sucking and tonguing at the nerves underneath. Matt moans sharply and high pitched, embarrassing himself, but Chris loves the sounds he makes and it only encourages him. He takes more of Matt into his mouth and his hands fly up to Matt’s thighs for purchase before starting to bob his head and suck in earnest, not bothering to take his time, cheeks hollowing and those lips stretching around Matt, mesmerizing him and turning him on so much. Sounds are falling from his mouth without being able to stop them, his voice all but a squeal, saying things like _fuck_ and _please_ and _oh_ and Chris’s name over and over and over.

His hands, which have had an iron grip on Chris’s shoulders, jump to grasp at Chris’s hair, pull on it like he likes but shove him onto his cock at the same time, a struggle between the two. Except—

“No!” he yells, voice cracking exceptionally, making Chris’s eyes widen and he pulls off immediately, looking up at Matt.

“Your hair!” he whines, and it takes a second before Chris’s face falls in relief.

“What? For real, Matt? You jus’ gave me a god damn heart attack!” he breathes out, face breaking into a smile anyway, eyebrows raised and pinched from the scare, both amused and incredulous.

“I’m sorry,” Matt sighs, “I just—!” he grasps at Chris’s head, hair only just starting to grow in, miming the act of gripping hair that isn’t there. Chris giggles, soft “hm”s that always sound so lighthearted and seem to come from deep within him.

“I’m sorry, Matt. It’ll grow back,” he soothes, patting Matt’s leg sympathetically.

“Not soon enough,” Matt says bitterly, but can’t help the lopsided grin he gives back.

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a lot of assumptions that ryan shaved his head for “my two lovely uncles” which is believable but i also think he probably just wanted a haircut
> 
> pretty sure chris just did it because it’s chris


End file.
